


Memory

by TabooMonster123



Series: 100 Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooMonster123/pseuds/TabooMonster123
Summary: Arthur sees a familiar face and tries to place it
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 100 Drabble Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> first drabble in my 100 drabble prompts series

Trying to place his face is like trying to scratch an itch behind his skull. Part of Arthur knows this man, but the rest of him swears he’s never met him in his life.

The man raises his brows, hopeful and irreverent at the same time. “What?”

“There’s something about you,” Arthur says, and the man smiles, golden and fae, stepping closer, until he could reach out and touch him. Something in that smile burns through his memory, bringing something centuries old right up to the present moment.

“I just can’t put my finger on it.”


End file.
